


Love Knows No Boundaries

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human culture tells their story in hundreds of different ways. They whisper amongst themselves in silly rumors that grow into legends, legends that pass into myth. They tell stories of how Death can be bribed or swayed, tempted by some meaningless possession in exchange for their souls. They panic, and because they do not understand Death they spin tales of his origins. They even give him a love story, murmurs and sighs of Death's lovers, and how over the decades he'd acquired dozens.</p><p>This is a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Knows No Boundaries

Human culture tells their story in hundreds of different ways. They whisper amongst themselves in silly rumors that grow into legends, legends that pass into myth. They tell stories of how Death can be bribed or swayed, tempted by some meaningless possession in exchange for their souls. They panic, and because they do not understand Death they spin tales of his origins. They even give him a love story, murmurs and sighs of Death's lovers, and how over the decades he'd acquired dozens.  
  
This is a lie.  
  
As Death, he feels nothing. He feels no remorse for the hundreds upon thousands of humans that perish every day. He feels no pity for the thin boy who sits by the shrine day after day, wishing for some purpose before he dies. He doesn't hate humans, but he doesn't love them.  
  
Except for one.  
  
He recalls their love in glimpses: the slide of skin against skin, the wet of Minato's mouth against his, the soft giggles and whispers as he sits perched on the edge of the boy's bed, just drinking in the sounds of Minato. He loves Minato, and he isn't sure why.  
  
Minato Arisato is not like other humans. He is quiet as a ghost, awkward in his affection. He is not deceitful, nor is he greedy. And what's more, he is not afraid of death. He welcomes it with open arms, beckoning and embracing even as he goes about his daily life. He accepts it as an inevitability in the way that no other human ever has.  
  
Even as Death, even staring down at the boy with eyes like the gaping sockets of a skull, his hand blackened and burnt, Ryoji can feel a thin tendril of something warm curl in his breast. He can feel the maggots beneath his skin, and feels disgust for himself for even daring to love such a boy.  
  
He is Ryoji Mochizuki. He is Pharos. He is Death, the Appriser and destroyer of this lovely world. And he loves this boy more than he could ever say. He never wants to touch this boy, never wants death to darken this boy's features, and yet, he wants to touch him so bad-  
  
He doesn't understand why the boy is so insistent on his survival. He wants this boy to be happy, and Ryoji's very existence denies him that. He shudders, letting his human skin hide the husk of his true form away from those accepting eyes. Minato takes a step towards him, lips opening to no doubt assure him once more that this is the right thing to do.  
  
The boy's evoker is smooth, and feels strangely warm to the touch. Minato's eyes go wide and Ryoji just _looks_ at him, whispers please. Minato shakes his head, once, twice, and tosses the Evoker across the room. When Minato closes the distance between them, fisting one pale and shaking hand in the yellow fabric at his neck, Ryoji sighs, and resigned, seals his lips over the other boy's.  
  
Minato trembles against him and his kisses taste like warmth and life and everything that Ryoji is not. He wonders if Minato can taste death against his tongue. When Minato slides their hips together, so careful and calculated, he gasps, pulls them even closer together. He looks at Minato, his gorgeous human who isn't afraid of him at all, and quietly gives in.  
  
They have fifteen minutes left together. He wants to make the most of it.  



End file.
